Underworld: Everything's Wrong
by Watson Baker
Summary: Chara plans to change things instead of erasing them. The only hope for the existence of their universe lays in the hands of a possessed child, a skeleton who is more involved than he realizes, and an golden flower. Sans must be in over his head to agree to any of this. AU that still tries to stay on track with the normal universe. Enjoy
1. Prologue

I just had to do this XD I've been in a really rough spot and I finished Undertale before I went back to school. I have a lot planned for this and it won't be too long I hope. This is jus a way to help me with troubled times. Enjoy though! I won't ever forget my other stores. This will just be a more recent one :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Take a Chance**

He sat at the pillar and watched for the shadows. Expecting the shapes of a human child, he leaned forward and took a deep breath. Oddly enough, Sans had never thought about how him and Papyrus took in air but didn't fully dwell on the subject. The real threat was soon to arrive.

Steps echoes loudly in the distance, signaling its arrival. The shorter skeleton felt no sadness and no fear. He was empty since the entire journey had begun. With a readied stance he positioned himself in-between the grouped pillars and grasped the red scarf in his jacket. 'i would never wear it… it was for my brother only and its going to stay that way…' he thought grimly. Whatever was about to happen he would make sure to delay the inevitable for as long as he could.

The human finally stepped past the arches and advanced. Sans took note of the sharp knife now in its possession and the golden gleam of a locket. 'did the kid steal those?' Another observation lead to the look in the child's eyes. For some reason, they held a crimson glow that shone with bloodlust. There was no wind, but he shivered anyways. Before Sans could say a word however, the child clutched his head in agony and pitched forward. Shivers wracked its entire body before coming to an abrupt halt. Whatever was about to happen, the skeleton wasn't going to wait to find out. With the thoughts of 'dirty brother killer' circling his mind like a broken record he leapt forward, hands outstretched with the bones around him ready to strike. Then the child looked up.

What had happened to the murder? This wasn't the child that murdered his brother and everyone he held dear. The attack dissipated before they could reach the child and he stood his ground, eye still glowing with the intent to destroy but still not acting. Slowly, the child opened his mouth and said in a quiet whisper, "I'm the legendary fart master."

Sans tensed, his jaw locked as he glared at the human and fought back the urge to throw the fragile body to the ground. "how dare you say that to me. if you know those words that means in another time i trusted you… why now? you must really be sick if you think you can come to me and expect anything different."

Tears slowly formed as the child started walking closer to him, arms open wide seeking comfort. "get away from me!" Sans cried out as we summoned wave after wave of bones to throw the human away, but it kept dogging every one until it eventually stood face to face with the enraged skeleton. Eyes locked in a battle of will until the human put its arms down and looked to the floor and mumbled something under its breath.

"speak up, i can't hear," he growled despite still feeling the emptiness inside his heart. Ironically he didn't have a physical heart, as the privilege was only reserved for boss monsters with a stronger soul.

"Chara… is coming after you," it cried, hands balling into fists. "who's chara? i'm not feeling up for conversation so you better make this fast," sans warned as his eye blazed again. "Chara is going to reset the game again, and is planning something. I don't' know what though. Your the only one who stands a chance against… whatever is going to happen."

"you still haven't answered my question kid," he warned. The child shook its head and continued. "Ever since I woke up in the flowers Chara has been there. I'm not talking about the flower if thats what your wondering. Something different is going to happen. I need you to hide in your lab. Please… I just want you safe from whatever is going to happen…"

Sans brought up a bony hand to halt the speech, gears turning in his cranium. "listen kid, i have no reason to believe you."

"You better choose what your going to do though… I can't stay much longer. Just listen! I'm going to hide my soul somewhere safe, and I need you to find it. Second, I need you also talk to Flowey." Eye sockets squinted in confusion as memories of the golden flower that sometimes spoke to his brother appeared in his mind, the ghostly image of a deranged smile and melting face caused him to shiver.

"i'll ask you what your talking about later…" he said hesitantly, confusion evident. The child stepped back from his personal bubble and took five large steps in the opposite direction until he was at the lone knife on the floor. With a tilt to his head the young human gave a shaky smile. "Stay determined okay? I'm rooting for you."

For the first time in a long while, Sans felt something again.

The shaking came back until it lost its humanity. Red as blood the figure picked up its knife and started forwards. _"What did they say to you?"_ it said in a sickly sweet voice. Sans kept his grin in place and shrugged his shoulders.

"nothing important. all i got was the bare bones of the plot. nothing valuable enough to give you mercy though."

A laugh so ghostly it could of come from the underworld reverberated everywhere. White eyes darted left and right expecting something to appear. But no body came. _"Its not that it matters though. In a little while, whether I kill you or you kill me, this game will finally be over. Everything is going to happen according to plan. And I plan for you_ ** _to not even live to see it!_** _."_ Before the monster could run up to him, Sans summoned all his blasters and readied himself for the shattering of a soul.

'hope your still rooting for me kid,' he thought solemnly as he watched the slaughter.

As the fragments disappeared, San took a chance and teleported to the lab after he grabbed the object from the ground. Without a second thought he threw the bloody locket and Papyrus' scarf into a drawer and took a deep breath waiting for the inevitable. Instead of the fading of his existence though, pain started to echo deep within his chest. Clutching the front of his shirt, he watched the faint glow of light blue surround his hand before darkness enveloped his vision. For a short while, Sans thought he was asleep and drifting in a void of darkness.

It was only the feeling of falling that caused him to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Switch Around

Thank you for the support XD I suppose I should post a follow up chapter to the last one. This story's going at my own pace but a chapter should be written at least every week. No promises though. Enjoy the randomness where I hope this story will take u all ;)

* * *

 **Switch Around**

Light streamed into his eyes as he glared up at the hole in the sky. With pain San's sat up and took in where he was located. The room was a strange deep purple with golden flowers clustered around his form. With a shaky breath he sat up and did a self check. 'okay… oddly enough i'm still here but somethings up. what did that kid say? a golden flower?' After searching for a bit, the skeleton gave up with a frustrated huff and started to make his way towards the arches. 'guess i just gotta keep going to get answers.'

As he went into the next room, Sans spotted a lone flower in the center gazing at the opposite opening. He advanced towards the little plant until his feet came close to where it was growing. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" San's drawled following up with a cautious laugh, not expecting any response. Instead of murderous rage however, the flower spun around and froze with an unreadable expression on its face.

"You… YOU! How are you here?" The skeleton shrugged. "i was hoping you would 'chlorinform' me, but i guess you can't."

"Don't…" sighed the flower with impatience dripping from its squeaky voice. "I need you to hide though, they're coming and if they find you I can't stop them."

Sans started to voice his objection, but the sounds coming from the far end forced him to run to a dark corner of the room. Vines suddenly shot out of the ground and pressed him to the wall, curling around and trapping his form closer to the dirty surface. "hey! what are you…"

"Shhh! They'll sense your magic," Flowey hissed from his position. "They can't sense it through botanic life so just stay quiet!"

Teeth gnashed together while the irked skeleton watched from his viewpoint as two figures walked into the room. The darkness could only hold the silhouettes of a large figure being led by a smaller one. A hand seemed connected to a chain that rattled in the silence, creating an uneasy atmosphere. Flowey stood attention to the figures and gave nothing away in his glare. The smaller figure spoke in a young girlish voice that sounded odd coming from the small creature.

"Subject E.X.A. What is your report on today's findings?"

Flowey rolled his eyes gave the status, never breaking the figures gaze. "Nothing's fallen in and no other humans have showed up. Just give me another job I don't want to do this anymore! Can't you post someone else?" The flower's face morphed into an ugly creature. **"Let me free!"**

"Tsk Tsk," she chided as she leaned down to glare at the flower. The light finally revealed the owner of the voice to be a human girl. A toy sword sheathed in a leather holder around her waist, and a dull ribbon that kept her hair in a ponytail. Sky blue orbs shined like diamonds in the yellow sun, giving the illusion of innocence where there was none. "If you leave you die by order of the Leader, and we need you to neutralize a human's soul or they'll just fight back."

The unnamed child sat up and straightened out her ruffled orange sundress before turning around and pulling the bigger entity back towards the exit. "Light the way for me," she commanded. The taller shadow raised a large hand and summoned one ball of fire, illuminating the pair as they left.

The smiles, the pie, the jokes, and the friendship all swam before his eyes as he watched the two leave. "tori…"

Vines receded back into the earth causing Sans to fall to his knees. The golden flower turned to the skeleton and sneered, "Look at you, pathetic! You must be from the timeline that should of existed. That boring universe where everyone is happy… That doesn't explain why your here though."

Tears were finally falling from his face and creating a small puddle on the ground, the grief finally hitting home. "i remember both timelines, but the one i lived in everyone died." Flowey remained oddly silent as it processed what his enemy had said.

"So… I don't understand! How are you here? Chara was supposed to eliminate you so you couldn't meddle with their plans. _Tell me or you'll suffer!_ "

Sans gave a weak laugh and move to sit directly in front of his forced company. "theres no use in threatening me so don't even try. if you gotta know so bad why not just ask me like a normal monster? oh wait…"

"I hate you," Flowey spat back in reply.

After a short period of silence the reluctant flower grumbled in a low voice, "please tell me what you know…"

"see? that wasn't so hard was it? i thought u were going to take all 'daisy' to ask me."

"Just tell me or I'll rat you out and watch you burn alive!"

"tough crowd, oh well."

After giving the story to the little creature the air in the room became tense. A sense of foreboding rang around them while the light grew dimmer and dimmer through the passage of time.

"Okay… here's what I know. You shouldn't be here but you saved yourself. The human who helped you avoid Chara is missing as well and things are different than what you know. I don't care what happens to this world but I don't want to be stuck here forever. Let me come with you and I'll try to help. We need to reset the world somehow and bring everything back. I can't anymore but if we could find Chara we can figure something out."

"and how are you supposed to come with me? your a flower. or do you have a plan 'blossoming' in your head?"

"Grrr quit it! You giant pile of garbage! **_I remember why I hate you so much now!_** " Flower growled while thrashing left and right. After calming down it turned around and huffed in annoyance. "We could get a pot from quarantine and put me in that, then you can just let me out at the end of the ruins."

As Sans started to get up, he noticed Flowey giving him a strange look. He turned and moved closer, smile never leaving his face. "hey buddy… whats with the long face?"

"I need you to fight me," it said without hesitation.

Shocked but not pushed to show it, the skeleton backed up and gave his own puzzled look. "why would i do that? 1 hp plus a crazy psychotic flower equals me turning to dust. you want me alive remember?"

"Just do it… I just need to check something. Somethings off about you and we need to know what before we fight anything."

Accepting the reason, Sans backed up as Flowey initiated the battle. The room flashed to grey and went into battle mode. He gripped his chest in pain as a light hovered in front of the duo, causing both to freeze in amazement. When the blinding energy died down, a singe white heart glowing a faint blue light hovered in the center of the battle zone.

"thats… uh…"

"The soul of a boss monster…" Flowey finished, not able to make a gibe at the situation.

Sans assessed himself with confusion. He still had one point of defense but his health stood a twenty. He couldn't summon his magic and he had options that had never been available to him before. "how?" was all he stated before he fainted from shock.

"Now _this is interesting,_ " the evil flower laughed in glee as the world faded into black. The fight zone disappeared as the skeleton fell to the ground.

'All I need is to get outside, then I can ditch the fool and warn Chara of his existence myself. I'll gain their trust then snuff it from them, then I'll explore and tear this new timeline apart.'

Sans eventually woke up to see the grin morph into its disgusting mode and realized the flower was not thinking of things that would benefit himself. 'whelp, i need it to help me out in this world if i want to get back to my timeline. i have my own plans after all.'

"guild me to that room with the stuff we need buttercup?" Sans asked as he made his way to the only direction he could travel.

" **Call me that again and you die!** "

"sheesh… i need a better audience."

As he moved forward, thoughts of his friends circled his mind and the laid-back demeanor disappeared. 'i don't care what happens to me anymore. i just want everyone back. no matter what i'll get that done even if it finally ends me.' Despite those thoughts, an echo from the bottom of his soul pulsed with a feeling he couldn't describe filled his chest.

Nothing would be the same again.


	3. Chapter 2: Red Ribboned Monster

Look alive... I hope this chapter is okay... I'm not sure if this is translating well from my head to story form, but I hope to continue with this some more. Thank you all who signed up to follow the story! 3 Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Red Ribboned Monster**

Trash littered the bottom of the once calm ruins everywhere he looked. Wincing as he saw a stray Froggit trying to dig into the rubble, Sans started scanning the area for something to hold the evil flower in. Near the end of the corridor some lone webs swayed in the light breeze that constantly blew through the halls. Without reason, the skeleton shivered and bent down to go through the wreckage. Out of the corner of his eye socket, the flower sprang form the earth and gave him a sneer.

"Look at you, your finally where you belong. In the garbage."

Ignoring its jibes, Sans finally bent back up to hold a slightly cracked brown pot. Dusting it off with one hand, he turned to Flowey and sighed. "this is the best I could find. mind jumping inside for me. I have another great idea."

"You have to fill it with dirt first you bonehead."

"yep, I do have a bone head. your good at stating the obvious."

After getting some dirt in the pot the golden flower was carefully moved to its new location. Without any hesitation, Sans lifted up the dirt-crusted object and placed it in the hoodie of his jacket. He felt the weight shifting from the back as he continued onwards. The screeching of his companion grew louder and louder as they neared the exist of the trash pile. "I demand you put me down! I will not be carried around like this! I hate you! Hate you!"

"same, but i'm just too lazy to cary ya, and besides…" he stopped at the pit of broken flooring with fire raging below. "… i need you to help me get across."

With an experimental tap, San's slid a slipper onto one of the pieces of floor that hadn't crumbled. It stayed intact as he slid carefully across the pit, watching to make sure Flowey stayed in his hood. Every puzzle they came across was in a state of decay. The ceiling crumbled from time to time as they made it to a clearing. Across the balcony, both monster and flower gazed out to the ruins of what once was the main Capital. Flowey nudged Sans to continue, but he just continued to gaze out into the distance. After a short while, he finally spoke.

"what are we even trying to leave for? what are we trying to do?"

A small pause, and then an answer that sounded almost as unsure as the skeleton felt. "I don't know, but we need to keep moving. Its all we can do."

The duo came into a clearing devoid of all color and life. A single dead tree reached for the ceiling, casting a dark shadow across the room. San's eyes stood out like needles in the dark as he started to walk forward.

"Wait!" Flower cried to stop the skeleton from advancing. "Your going to need a weapon! As far as we know, that human… thing… I called her Ribbon… is armed and stronger than us. If we can kill her we can gain EXP and LV and then,"

"i'll take a twig," San's interjected, leaning down to pick up the lone limb from the crumbling pile of leaves. "but I don't plan on killing the kid. besides, with you along for the ride, as long as we 'stick' together we'll be just fine."

With a final grumble from the soulless creature, they walked inside the house across from them, leaving the clearing behind.

XXX

San's couldn't believe his eyes. In the corner of the entrance to the home, a brilliant light filled the corner that threatened to blind his vision. Hesitantly, he walked up to the burning sphere and blinked as a deep voice echoed in his head.

"The tree outside that gave you a way to protect yourself despite dying slowly, fills you with DETERMINATION." 

The short skeleton dropped to his knees in pain as a burning feeling crept its way into his soul, branding it with something so hot it felt like his bones would melt if it continued. After a short while, the burn subsided and he was able to stand. Flowey looked up from where he was being carried and stared at the light.

"That thing, I used to call a save point. We don't know what it'll do to your monster soul, so don't use them too much."

Sans scoffed and continued to move to the remnants of a living room. He could almost close his eyes and imagine the warmth the fireplace must of once had and how the kitchen would bustle with activity. All that was left were piles of dirty dishes and a cold hearth that hadn't seen a fire in years. Expecting a jibe for being sentimental, Sans looked over his shoulder to see what was holding Flowey back only to pause and narrow his eyes. The creature was taking in its surroundings with a confused expression on its face. It looked almost lost and worried.

'somethings up and the weed won't tell me…'

The sound of pain-filled screams rang from the basement below, interrupting his thoughts of suspicion. Without a second thought Sans sprinted for the stairs, visions from the past kept colliding inside his skull as fear gripped him to his core. As he ran past the hallways, he could hear the hisses and rage of from behind him but he never slowed his pace. Wishing he could use his shortcuts, he turned the corner and skid to a halt. The child was slashing her sword left and right, attacking the poor monsters huddled in the corner by the door that led to the outside world. The cries threatened to have the skeleton collapse again, but a hard shake stopped his descent.

"While its distracted run for the exit! We can make it while it finished off,"

'no… I'm not leaving anyone behind anymore…'

With the feeling that could only be described as Determination Sans leapt in-between the battered broken form of Toriel and the demon Ribbon.

A menacing laughter filled the air, wooden sword poised to swing down on the intruder and a crazed look in here eyes. "What are you going to do? Kill me! Your only standing between me and my Pet! I don't know where you came from but your going to either die or serve me! This is My kingdom where MY RULES are Absolute! Killing me will change nothing!"

The sword moved to point at the golden flower behind his back. "You disgusting creature… I knew we should of just burned you where you grew. What a soulless waste of space! Why are you helping this pathetic loaf? Go back to your post and I'll spare your life… wait you don't have a life… existence!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Flowey shouted back, eyes and mouth melting into something disgusting and unnatural. _"I'm going to escape, and overthrow whoever changed this world, then I'm going to continue with my plans. This pile of **garbage** is going to help me get there."_

Sans sighed and moved closer to the white fur. "glad you guys have an understanding, but i think its time to…" A flash of movement caused both skeleton and human to change positions. No one breathed as the child inched closer to Toriel.

"Take any step towards me or the exit and I'll end my servant's life here and now!"

"tori…el! wake up please! this isn't the time to be laying down on the job," he said in desperation as he tried to shuffle forward. Moving closer caused the child to swing her weapon aggressively at the monster, intending on destroying the skeleton's life. The stick in his hand became the only thing to stop the wooden blade from connecting with his soul. It was getting harder for Sans to concentrate on defending when a war was being fought in his head. He had to end the fight somehow.

"we have to keep moving…"

 _'do we have to kill her?'_

"how can we stop her?" 

_'i can't even damage her without magic.'_

"i'm useless." 

_'but maybe…'_

"possibly…"

 _there might be a shortcut_

XXX

"Hey there… I know you can't hear me… but don't forget to stay true to yourself okay? I know things seem terrible… but I'm sure you can fix this mess. Also… thanks for looking out for Flowey. I know he can be a bit much, but in this universe he finally has a soul and doesn't realize it. Talk to him some more. Good luck. I'll be seeing you soon."

XXX

Determination blazed through the skeleton, left eye starting to spark with a glimmer of its former power. The stick faintly emitted the same blue color as he gave a final swing. The extra force of the swing caused the child to trip. Almost in slow motion, the girl impaled herself on the right horn of the injured boss monster. Despite how small it was, it was sharp and just long enough to go right through the chest of the child. San's waited for the blood, but none appeared. He stepped back in shock as the child grinned menacingly, her body starting to disintegrate from her feet.

"You cheated the system! This is just too good! Killing me without actually causing the blow? You can't escape gaining Experience forever! Eventually you'll be the death of all of us! The one who ends our paradise! **Angel of Death!** You wont make it far! _Burn! Your going to **burn** in the end!_ "

Sans shrugged and stepped back. "i don't want to 'ruin' this moment for you, but i think you should shut your mouth before i decide to end it for you."

The Ribbon Child kept quiet as the dust spread past her chest and made it to her throat.

"oh… one more thing, i think i'm going to make it to the end. after all…" Her eyes widened as his grin grew larger. "… this is 'dust' the beginning."

A flash of red crossed her eyes before they were swept away by the natural breeze of the Underground.

XXX

Minutes later, the injured body of Toriel lay in the torn chair in the living room. Asleep and still living through her own personal nightmare she wouldn't notice that the room was strangely warm, the last bit of blue fire dying in the fireplace, and her tormentor no where to be seen.

XXX

Flowey stayed uncharacteristicly quiet as San's picked up the sword and ribbon from the ashes. He grimaced at the items but used a free hand to brush off the dust. After tucking them into his coat, he stepped to the doors and pushed them open to be treated by the cold weather of the outside world.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first milestone in the adventure! I'll be updating again in a week! I'll see you all soon! Until then,

Chow!~


	4. Chapter 3: You LOVE to SAVE Yourself

Urm... forgive whatever is revealed in this chapter... there's no really big twist... but it had to be put somewhere XD Just remember that the characters in the story aren't as smart of cookies as we are. Thank u everyone who's supporting and reading it! Luv u all! Hope you still enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **You LOVE to SAVE yourself**

Sans scanned the landscape, putting a hand over his eyes to peer into the fog beyond. The entire area took on a sickly grey appearance, while the trees glowed with a frightening neon green. Having nowhere else to go, he took his first steps forward and followed the trail. Behind him, Flowey kept muttering to itself.

"None of this is adding up… everything was going according to Chara's plan… what…..doing to this world and this…..lump of trash…..so stupid."

The duo arrived at the small bridge. Iron bars rose from the ground and surrounded the area the small skeleton stood in, causing him to fall backwards in shock.

"well… whoever did the security around certainly raised the bar…"

"Stop with your insufferable puns and get us out of here! If we're captured we're dead!"

An idea crossed his skull and a tug at his soul told him what he needed to know. Standing up, Sans raised his hands and summoned a bone from the ground. Catching it at the top, the duo launched into the air and landed on the other side of the gate. The pot went sailing and sanded on the snow below, leaving its occupant unharmed. Seething with rage, Flowey leaned towards the fluffy pile that was his transportation and hissed.

"Why didn't you just use your attack to destroy the bars? You moron!"

Sans chuckled and sat up, causing the snow to fly in all directions. Some of the snow landed in the pot, causing the evil entity to shiver. "i thought since you were feeling upset about everything i would try to 'raise' your spirits."

Despite having a headache from the flower banging its body against his skull, Sans believed it was worth it.

 **XXX**

The worst was before them, and they couldn't look away. Around where Sans believed the lonely snowman to be, there stood a mechanized monstrosity only comparable to the core of Hotland. Lava dripped from its metal casing and oozed to the ground, melting the snow around it and creating a mote of molten fire. The face permanently etched in an eerie grin trained its sights on the monster in front of it, a single blue light centered on its chest. The rattling of his ribcage wouldn't stop, and the stony glare he gave never wavered. Flowey leaned out of his hiding place and whispered to the skeleton.

"Can you summon anything to destroy it?"

"no… if I move an inch we're both dead." he replied, sweat pouring from the top of his cranium.

"INfORmINg LaW INfORCMeNT…. UNReGIsTErED MOnSTEr COdE 1911419…. COnTAcT 16116…"

'wait…. is its soul still in there?' Sans thought as he also tried to figure out what the former snowman was saying. It was calling for some form of police.

"I can try to kill it! I'll just…"

"no! your just gonna burn…." He stopped as a familiar feeling overcame him. The rush of a child who wanted to kill. The dust that clouded his vision swing after swing. The cry of an innocent pleading for help. That same child showing mercy. Bracing himself, Sans attempted to do what he himself hadn't done before.

"hey there. i know we aren't supposed to be here, but i just wanted to know if we could strike a deal with you."

"What are you doing?" his passenger asked, but Sans ignored him and continued.

"i bet you get really bored out here on your own. how about i find a way to get you out of here?"

The iron golem stared, blue light starting to flicker as it struggled in an internal war. On a long pause from the beam, Sans jumped out of the way and faced the side. "This is our chance!"

Flowey cackled as the skeleton walked closer to the shaking form. "Strike it down now! It deserves it for what its done!"

"ERrOr…nO 1911419…ERrOr…"

"come on… i snow your in there… hehe… don't you want to be free?"

"ERrOr.. ERror… err… I… I JuSt…pLEaSE….St…RIkE mE."

"no can do buddy. i want you to make it in the world. i promise."

Taking a leap of faith, Sans moved back to the front of the golem and raised his hands in the gesture of acceptance. The shaking intensified until the lava slowed to a halt from its burned holes. "CaN yOU…tAKe A pIEcE Of mE…wItH YOu?"

He nodded his head and attempted to get closer, but a red light and a beeping noise blared from the chest of the creature. "rUN," it muttered without any explanation.

After ducking behind a nearby tree, Sans waited for the explosion that was going to come. Before it happened though, the snowman said its final words. "tHanK YoU… sAfE TrAVeLS…"

The explosion rocked the world beneath them.

 **XXX**

"A self destruction mechanism in a robot? Is everyone in this universe idiots?"

Expecting a jibe from the bag of bones, Flowey looked over the shoulder and gazed at his face. Sans' eye sockets were dark and empty, in his hand he held a piece of metal that was left from the explosion and using his thumb to run across the water dripping from the still warm piece.

"that brat… what else has that kid done to this world?" He never expected a response back.

"I think he's just playing god. Its a good plan. It was originally my intention but… theres nothing of worth here anymore. Its all trashed and **you** need to fix it!"

As they reached the long bridge that led to Snowdin, Sans gave a deep sigh and put the metal into his hoodie pockets. "have you noticed anything strange around here? there weren't any guards, and there weren't any more traps. someone wanted us to get here. i think our captor is waiting for us on the other side."

Flowey wilted visibly at the realization of what the skeleton was about to do. "Your going to walk across… aren't you?"

"yep, but i'm sure we'll be just vine," he responded with a wink.

The yellow plant was about to rage from the bad pun yet again, when suddenly it paused and realized what he had said. Without another word, Flowey ducked back into the hoodie and thought things through.

Sans took his steps across the bridge, staring forward with both hands tucked deep into his hoodie. As they reached the end, a dark figure stood at the edge of the bridge. Flashes of the past went through his mind again, of Papyrus and him at the very ledge waiting for the human to face the final trap. What blocked his way was a being encased in all metal. The edges of the suit in the deep fog created a sharp menacing shape to form. The mystery figure's arm was raised with a long spear in hand.

'undyne… it can't be! were's my brother? shouldn't this world have some form of papyrus… or did that demon take him out of this world for good?'

The thought became too much to bear as Sans sank to his knees. The knight spoke, voice muffled under the helmet.

"I guess the destruct button didn't kill you. It wont matter soon. I'll just drop you down into the abyss below! I'm doing you a favor though. They'll just torture you and kill you if I turn you in. Just let me do this."

Gathering himself, the small skeleton bolted from the place he dropped and ran towards the figure. Two events happened simultaneously in the blink of an eye. The spear swept across the ropes, causing them to break and drift away. Vines sprang from the back of the blue hoodie and latched onto the arm of the knight. With as much strength as he could manage, Sans gripped the green appendages as they slingshot back up to the other side. Both figures crashed into each other and went rolling down the small decline in the road. Scarf flew out in one direction and helmet in another. No one moved and no one breathed. Sans sat up from where he had fallen and stared at the one face that he could never dream of seeing exist. It was almost worse than reliving his brothers death.

Papyrus glared back, LOVE visible in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 3: Shattered Hope

A update so soon? Well... I had some extra time... and I don't think I made a really good chapter last time XD Hope you all enjoy this one! I'm sorry for the last chapter I really am! Also author note at the end too ;.; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shattered Hope**

The Papyrus that pushed Sans away and stood up glared at this enemy. Eye sockets surveyed his opponent, only to widen them in surprise. The other monster he was ordered to approach was another skeleton. As he watched, the smaller of the two wrapped his arms around his stomach and started to laugh. The sound would of grated his ears of he had any. It wasn't a laugh of joy, it was one of sadness and madness.

"no… no no no! this can't be my brother… pap's just back home safe and sound. this cant be…"

"I don't have any brothers," Papyrus spoke up, picking up the fallen spear and swinging it around to meet the other. "But I need to know… where are you from?"

"uh, i can't really explain that but i am from someplace you don't know of. you remind me of my brother. what is your name then pal?"

The tall form took a defensive stance. "I'm not your pal! I'm turning you in! No one has a name! Everyone is categorized for easy monitoring. Names are only for humans."

"Forgot to mention that… " Flowey whispered from his hood. Keeping his smile in place, San's got up and approached the figure without fear. He held out a hand to shake, keeping his eyes on the face of his former brother.

"you can call me whatever you want, but the names sans. sans the skeleton. since you don't have a name and theres no way i'm gonna call you a number, can i call you pyru?"

The idea seems to offend the alternate Papyrus. "Your disgusting! Whoever you are, I'm going to cut you down so you can't put labels on anything anymore. Fight me!"

The area grew darker as the fighting sequence started. San's soul violently blinked into view. The attacker only hesitated for a second before throwing his first attack. Spheres coated in orange energy rained from the sky, causing the shorter skeleton to dodge left and right in haste. After the assault, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and put them in front of him in a sign of surrender. Growling slightly, the alternate Papyrus threw another wave of weapons in another pattern.

"You can't dodge forever! Attack me or give up!"

"i'm not fighting you…"

After a few turns, Sans started breathing heavily from fatigue and the long exposure to the cold. He felt Flowey tug at his shoulder, knowing that it was telling him to attack his brother.

"Are you just making fun of me? Fight me! Stop mocking me and just try to kill me!" he screamed as he charged another attack.

In exhaustion, Sans forgot to move as the orange weapon came at him and struck his kneecap, shattering the bone inside. He made no noise as he fell to the ground, wondering how much more pain he was going to endure.

"You idiot!" Flowey screeched as it took matters into its own hands by elongating a vine to travel down the skeleton and to broken knee. Wrapping around the bottom half, it brought it back to the top half and tightened until the leg was secure. Sans felt the change and stood up shakily, heavy breathing escaping his form. The alternate Papyrus stared at the repaired knee.

"You have Subject E.X.A with you? Did you steal it? Why are you doing this? Why are you here? Give me answers or I'll aim for your head next!"

The smaller skeleton took a shaky step forward, arms still stretched out.

"Get away from me!"

Another step forward on his good knee.

"I'm warning you!"

He almost fell forward.

"Are you going to attack me or surrender?"

He took one last step and looked up at the towering figure. The EXP an LV radiated in harsh waves and the energy of the skeleton still glowed a bright unhealthy orange, but San's still didn't care. With the last bit of energy he had, Sans leaned forward and wrapped his arms as far around the slimmer part of the armor as he could.

"Wha-what are… you doing?"

"its a hug…seems you can't 'wrap' your mind around that."

A shadow passed over the taller ones eyes as the words registered. "Thats awful… "

 _"SANS! QUIT IT THAT WAS AN AWEFUL PUN!"_

A shaky sob finally escaped. "i guess it is… you should probably go ahead and kill me for that pun. i would never fight you. your still my brother."

"I just said I-I'm not your brother. Your delusional and sick! I should... I..."

The metal spear dropped to the ground without a sound, war raging in his eyes to make the final kill or do something else. For the first time, the alternate Papyrus felt the emotions of someone other than himself.

"Don't faint you moron!" The panicking plant screamed. "That idiot brother of yours is going to kill you! Strike him down! Fight!"

Ignoring the cries of the flower, Sans finally lost consciousness and slid to the ground, pain overtaking his features. All the taller skeleton could do was stare down at the fallen enemy, then glance at his hands. With unheard resolve, Papyrus picked up everything in the area before making his way back to Sector 1. Along his spine, he felt the droplets of water and knew it was tears.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be a bit more dialogue heavy and will probably take up a larger part of the overall story! I'm sorry! Hope your all still enjoying this... and if you don't like it I'm sorry too ;.; I do this because I love the story so much and I just wanted to get this idea to blossom... even if no one ever read this I'm just happy to write again and express myself too XD We should all do that in some way \o/ Until next time!

Chow~


End file.
